


Haven

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Angst, F/F, Forgiveness, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Salem makes her move against Ruby and Haven.





	1. Meeting

“I scheduled a meeting with Leo today,” Ironwood said to the rest of his group. “I hope you all had plenty of time to rest up on the flight here.”

”I did sure,” both Winter and Ciel said at the same time.

”What’s sleep?” Jekyde asked, genuinely confused.

”Does it hinder your work?” Ironwood asked.

”Um...no...”

”Then it’s not important.” Ironwood opened the door to the hallway that lead to Leo’s office.

* * *

”I should probably warn you, none of us called Leo in advance,” Qrow said to Summer’s search party. “So I’m not exactly sure if he’s ready to talk to us.”

”Doesn’t matter,” Summer said. “If he has any idea on where Ruby can be, we’re talking to him whether he wants to or not.”

”Still, Leo is pretty easily scared,” Qrow said. “I think it would be best if Port, Oobleck, and I could ease him into the situation first.”

”Oobleck? Easing someone into something?” Port raised an eyebrow.

”Okay, it would be best if Port and I could  ease him into the situation,” Qrow corrected.

“Better,” Port said.

”You know, if I wasn’t high as a kite right now, I’d be incredibly offended,” Oobleck said.

Port facepalmed. “Not helping your case, Bartholomew.”

”Can we just get in there and get any lead on Ruby we can find?!” Yang shouted, eyes turning red.

”Yang, breath...” Blake placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yang closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling. When she opened her eyes, they were normal. “Thanks, kitten.”

Blake smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

”Alright, let’s not waste anymore time.” Qrow opened one of the doors that lead to the hallway to Leo’s office.

* * *

”Okay, so...like before, I have absolutely no idea what to do when we confront Lionheart.” Nora held her hand over the doorknob.

”Uncle Qrow always talked about how much of a scaredy-cat Lionheart could be,” Ruby said. “He shouldn’t be that hard to cow for information, especially since we already know.”

”Ruby, are you suggesting we blackmail him?” Nora asked, shocked.

Ruby shrugged. “We’ll get justice Nora, whatever it takes.”

Nora nawrrowed her eyes, then nodded. “Whatever it takes.” She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door to the hallway that lead to Leonardo’s office.

Ruby and Nora let out a collective gasp when they saw Ironwood and his group open the door across from them. Then they heard a gasp from their right, from Summer’s group opening the center door to the hallway.

”Mom, Yang, Qrow?!” Ruby shouted in shock.

” ** _RUBY?!_** ” Summer and Yang shouted, simultaneously.

”Jimmy?” Qrow looked at Ironwood.

”Qrow?!” Winter exclaimed in Ironwood’s place.

”Jameson?!” Oobleck shouted when he gleefully noticed his brother.

”Bartholomew?!” Jekyde shouted back.

There was a quiet in the hallway for an exceptionally long period of time. Then, Ruby charged into the arms of Yang and Summer. Oobelck and Jekyde tackled each other in a brotherly hug.

”I’m so sorry!” Ruby cried into Summer’s chest. “I shouldn’t have just left like that!”

”Oh...Ruby...it’s okay.” Summer teared up as she held Ruby in her arms. She glared at Qrow, smile vanishing. “I don’t blame you.”

”Though, next time, tell us your plans, sis,” Yang said. “Don’t think Blake and I wouldn’t want to get Cinder and her passé of jackasses.”

”Blake?” Ruby asked.

”Hi, Ruby.” Blake meekly waved to her.

”Blake!” Ruby ran into her arms, as well. “Don’t think I didn’t miss you either!”

Blake couldn’t help but tear up at that. “Oh Ruby...that means so much to me...”

“So do you!” Ruby exclaimed. “I just wish...Weiss was here...then team RWBY would truly be reunited, but...”

The mood immediately went down.

”She’s still here.” Winter stepped forward, pulling out Myrtenaster. “I’m sure she’s ready to get the people responsible for all of our suffering.”

”Is...that...?” Ruby asked.

”Yes.” Winter smiled. “I’m going to keep my sister’s memory alive.”

Blake, Yang, and Ruby smiled.

”Uncle Qrow!” Ruby realized he was there too, before she could run into his arms, Yang stopped.

”Don’t Ruby!” Yang ordered.

”Wha...?” Ruby was confused. “Why not?” She looked to Qrow, who only looked away from her in shame.

”We’ll explain later,” Summer said. “In the meantime, we have a lion to talk to.”

”I scheduled an appointment with Leo,” Ironwood said. “I suppose we can squeeze in a few more people.”

”Good, because we’re getting answers,” Summer glared at Ironwood and Winter, “about Salem.”

Both of them widened there eyes.

”What are you talking about?” Winter attempted to fake surprise.

”Don’t bother,” Yang said. “Qrow told us everything, and Port and Oobleck confirmed.”

”You did what?!” Ironwood shot a glare at the three.

”She slaughtered their city and killed a lot of their friends, Jimmy!” Qrow argued. “They have a right to now!”

”I guess...” Ironwood really couldn’t argue. “That’s fair.”

”Damn right it is,” Qrow said. “Now, we’ve all been wasting enough time, let’s go talk to Leo.”

”I’m ready to talk.”

The group turned to Leonardo’s office, and saw him standing in the doorway.

”Leo!” Ironwood greeted. “How are you?”

”I’m glad you’re all here,” Leonardo said, grimly. “I have urgent news.”

Every gave each other worried glances.

”Come in, please.” Leonardo walked into his office, the group following behind. “I have something to admit to all of you, something I’m not proud of.”

”Leo, whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll-“

”You won’t, James,” Leonardo interrupted. “You won’t.” He brought his hands to his face, and held his breath. “I’ve been assisting Salem.”

The entire room went silent.

”We traveled all the way just to talk to another traitor?!” Ruby’s face was facing the ground, encasing her eyes in shadow.

”Please, just let me explain-“ Leonardo pleaded.

”Fuck you!” Ruby spat. She turned and stomped out of the room.

Nora reached out to her, but when the door to Leonardo’s slammed shut, she just turned back to Leonardo, glaring at him along with everyone else.

”I’ll go talk to her,” Summer said.

”I’ll come, too!” Yang followed Summer out of the room, leaving Leonardo alone with the others.

”Explain.” Winter charged Leonardo and held his head back, sticking Myrtenaster tip straight at his neck. “ ** _Now!_** ”

”Please! You have to understand!” Leonardo begged. “She had my family!”

”So what?!” Winter yelled, bluntly. “That means you can destroy millions just to save two?!”

Leonardo’s face went cold. “I’m sure you’d wouldn’t be saying that if it was Weiss.”

Winter’s rage dropped, she let go of Leonardo’s head and lowered Myrtenaster.

”What did you assist Salem in?” Ironwood asked, having been the only one to keep his cool.

”Not much, but I pointed her in the direction of people in Mistral who could help her,” Leonardo explained. “I also...planned on tracking down the Spring Maiden so she could be given access to the relic.”

Winter smacked him right then and there. “Do you really think she’ll let your family live?!” Winter shouted. “If she gets all of the relics, we’re all dead!”

”My family is already dead,” Leonardo blurted out.

Once again, Winter’s anger vanished in that instant. “Oh...”

”How do you know?” Ironwood asked.

”She usually mocks me by sending me videos or pictures, last night she...got so angry when I asked to see them,” Leonardo said. “She was panicking, and her voice was unsure even as she threatened...I don’t know what happened but...I’m not a stupid man...”

”Leo, I’m sorry, I truly am,” Ironwood spoke softly. “However, I’m afraid that I can’t just let you walk away from this.”

”I completely understand, James,” Leonardo said. “That said, I thought you’d all like to know that Salem and her group are arriving at Haven Academy for the relic...tonight.”

Both Oobleck brothers did a simultaneous spit take from their respective thermoses at the news.

”They are?!” Winter asked, shocked.

”I lied to them,” Leonardo said. “Told them I found the Spring Maiden and that she’ll help them open the vault. Instead, I’ll have a little surprise waiting for her.”

”We never had an opportunity like this!” Winter exclaimed.

”Which means we need to go about this perfectly,” Ironwood said. “If we don’t defeat Salem today, we can, at least, do massive damage to her side of the conflict!”

”Which is exactly what I intend to do,” Leonardo said. “Now, let’s go over the plan? Shall we?”

* * *

Qrow, Ironwood and the rest of the group left Leonardo’s office after discussing the plan.

”I hope you two got all of that.” Ironwood turned to Blake and Nora.

”I did,” Blake said.

”I took notes!” Nora held up a pen and paper.

”Good, I’m going to need you two to explain to Summer, Ruby, and Yang what they missed,” Ironwood said. “We’re going to need everyone to be rested and prepared, tonight could very well be one of the most important nights in all of Remnant.”

Both girls nodded. That’s when Ruby, Yang and Summer walked in.

”Hey kiddo, are you-“ Qrow began.

”They told me everything, Qrow,” Ruby said. “Don’t talk to me.”

Qrow was shocked by Ruby’s cold words, but he did as he was told, and shut his mouth.

”Hey, we need to tell you guys about the plan,” Blake said.

”Plan?” Ruby asked.

Nora smirked. “If things go well, we very much could take out Salem.”

Ruby, Yang, and Summer widened their eyes.

”Tell us everything,” Summer ordered.

* * *

Qrow looked out to Mistral as the sun set, the blue sky disappearing in place of reds and oranges. He heard the sliding door of his balcony open.

”Ruby?!” Qrow turned, but was instead greeted by Winter. “Oh...”

”Hi Qrow,” Winter said.

Qrow was shocked by Winter’s tone. “That’s...the first time I’ve ever heard you talk with a causal tone.”

“Well, that tends to happen when you sleep with one’s wife then do nothing but bragged about it,” Winter snarked.

Qrow actually shrunk back in guilt. “I’m truly sorry, Winter.”

It was Winter’s turn to be shocked, now. “Pardon?”

”I’m sorry,” Qrow repeated. “I was a petty, immature, belligerent drunk of man who took advantage of others to escape the emptiness I felt inside.”

”Qrow...I...I don’t know what to say,” Winter said, dumbfounded.

”You don’t have to say anything, you don’t gave to forgive me or stop snarking every time I walk into the same room as you,” Qrow said. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry about everything I said to you, about...Daisy.”

Winter winced.

”Daisy was a very insecure woman,” Qrow began. “She had so many fears when she married you...worried where it could go wrong.” Qrow took out his flask, and looked at it with distain. “I got hammered one night, and I wanted to strike a blow at Atlas’s arrogance in anyway I could...so I...”

”Took advantage of her insecurities...you manipulated her into fucking you, huh?”

”Yeah...” Qrow admitted, disgusted with himself. “I snatched her scroll when we were done, texted you that she wanted to see you...and that’s when you ‘caught’ us.”

Winter didn’t say anything, but the smack she gave Qrow said enough.

”When Daisy found out, she broke it off between us,” Qrow said, rubbing the bruise on his cheek. “I didn’t care...I thought that I’d won...but...”

”You have no idea how much I wanted to hit you for that,” Winter said. “I’ve hit you before, but never about what happened with Daisy specifically.” Winter placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “Now that I got that out...I want to say that I forgive you.”

”Y-you do?!” Qrow was shocked.

”Daisy’s death made me realize, as justified as my anger was...spending so much time being angry at her didn’t help any of us.” Winter leaned against that railing, looking out to the view Qrow had previously been taking in. “So, I’m done being angry, I’m done hating you, and her, and myself for letting it all get this way.”

”I...I know what to say, Winter,” Qrow said. “Thank you.”

”Don’t mention it,” Winter chuckled. “With how pissed your family seems to be at you, I find it only fair that you get some forgiveness.” Winter looked at Qrow, and her smile vanished when she saw his frown. “Oh...Gods, Qrow...I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

”It’s okay,” Qrow looked at his flask. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I don’t deserve anything until I kick this.” He opened up his flask, and poured it out over the balcony.

”Qrow...are you-“

Qrow chuckled. “Either I kick this, or the withdrawal will kill me.” He tossed his flask to the balcony’s floor. “Doesn’t matter, all that matters is I won’t drink again.”

”You’ll live,” Winter assured. “You’re not a perfect man, Qrow. No man that walks Remnant is...but even when I hated your guts, I knew you were still ultimately an good one. I saw how much you loved your nieces, how supportive, kind, and generous you to both of them. You’re a completely different man when you’re with your family Qrow, and I know you’ll kick this and show the rest of the world this man more often.”

For the first time in his life since Taiyang’s dead, Qrow, well and truly, smiled. “Thank you, Winter.”

”Don’t mention-“

”Uh...guys...?” Nora interrupted. “I hate to interrupt, but Oobelck just kicked in the door covered in alcohol.”

”Oh...shit...” Qrow facepalmed.

”Yeah, that might not have been the best move,” Winter said. “Wait...which Oobleck?”

”Both,” Nora answered.

”Qrow!” Jekyde shouted. “Get the fuck out here so I can show you what my medical license can really do!”

”It’s time to ride the pain train to the town of beatdown!” Oobleck shouted.

”I better get in there and face the music,” Qrow said.

”I’ll be right behind you,” Winter said.


	2. Failure

“So, that’s how it’s going to go?” Yang asked.

”Seems like it,” Blake said.

”I hope this works.” Yang clenched her fist. “Those bastards took Weiss from us...”

”It will,” Ironwood assured, then his scroll went off. He checked it, and sighed. “Okay, it’s time....everyone ready?”

Ruby ran her fingers along the side of Penny’s sword, looking at her reflection. “For Penny.”

”For Jaune,” Nora said. “For Pyrrha!”

”For Weiss!” Winter, Blake and Yang exclaimed simultaneously.

”For Daisy,” Qrow said.

”For Tai,” Summer said.

”For Glynda!” Oobleck exclaimed.

”For Ozpin.” Ironwood readied his pistol.

Jekyde and Ciel watched on.

”Man, I feel really left out,” Jekyde whined.

”Same,” Ciel sighed.

* * *

Leonardo looked at the empty room form the balcony. It was being held up by a statue of a naked woman wrapped in chains, something he could relate to.

”Well Leo, where are they?” Salem spoke behind him.

Leonardo whirled around, and tried his best to act frightened. “Salem! You frightened me!”

”She tends to have that effect on people,” Mercury snarked.

“Are my wife and son-“

” **They’re** **fine!** ” Salem snapped. “Just get us the relic, and you’ll see them again, I promise.”

”So...” Raven stepped out from behind the two, Vernal following meekly behind her, “where is the Spring Maiden?”

”Right behind you,” a female voice called.

Raven and Vernal gasped when a small girl with short, flowing red hair and green eyes walked up behind them.

”But...how?” Vernal whispered to Raven. “You’re the-“

”Shut it!” Raven grabbed her throat and hissed. “Just don’t say anything, and follow my lead.”

”Okay!” Vernal gasped out before Raven let go of her throat, allowing her to breath.

”What’s your name, child?” Salem asked.

”Pen,” She answered.

”Well, I can see your parents were creative,” Mercury snarked.

”Pen, do you have friends, family?” Salem asked.

Pen gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”

”I can guarantee their safety in my new world,” Salem promised. “When my plans for Remnant come, they will be spared.”

”Then I won’t let you down, ma’am,” Pen promised.

”Good, now let’s head dow-“

”Stop!”

Salem froze when she heard Ruby shout. “Y-you?!” She was frightened. “What are you doing here?!” She turned to Leonardo. “What are they doing here?!”

”I don’t know!” Leonardo pretended to be shocked.

”Mercury, distract them!” Salem ordered.

”On it, boss!” Mercury jumped off the balcony and landed in front of the group. “Well, I knew we forgot to kill a few people back at Vale,” Mercury cruelly mocked. “Tell me, Nora, how does it feel being 1/4 of a team?”

”Not as broken as your legs will be!” Nora shouted in rage.

”Afraid my legs have no bones to break,” Mercury said, mocking sadness. “I’m real sorry.”

”Are you going to keep talking, or are we going to fight?!” Yang shouted, eyes turning red.

”Oh! The blonde!” Mercury smirked. “You could give me a wonderful challenge!”

”Raven, I think it’s time to make your accomplices known!” Salem ordered.

Raven nodded, then put her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth to let out a loud whistle.

”Mom?” Yang was shocked to see her standing next to Salem. “What are you-“

Yang cut herself off when a jumped over the balconies that surrounded the room, swords and rifles in hand.

”Raven?” Summer didn’t even bother to hide her betrayal.

”Summer, I’ll tell you what I tell everyone who makes a deal with me,” Raven said, smugly. “Never trust bandits.”

”You...bitch!” Summer shouted in rage. “Even after everything you did...I still put faith in you! I thought you still had something resembling a heart!”

Raven chuckled. “You forgotten what I told you a long time ago, you. Thought. Wrong.” Raven waved to the men who surrounded the group. “Kill them!”

Ruby, acting quickly, used her semblance to fly around the circle of bandits surrounding them, specifically cutting any of the guns any armed bandits had in half. When she returned to her spot, only the bandits who had swords and clubs had their weapons intact.

”That evens things up a little,” Ruby said.

”But...but you still have your guns!” Cedar shouted.

”Well, sucks to be you.” Ironwood pulled his pistol and shot Cedar straight in the head.

”Oh crap!” One of the bandits shouted. “Charge!”

“Alright team,” Ruby spun Penny’s sword. “Let’s get ‘em!”

Mercury watched as the two groups charged each other, snickering as he watch Bandits get cut down left and right. “Man, who knew losing could be so fun to watch?”

Something tapped on his shoulder, and he turned to be greeted by a fist that punched him straight in the face, sending him flying into the statue.

”I don’t know, buddy.” Yang smirked. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Mercury gritted his teeth and snarled, firing his boots to deliver an ax kick to her, but Yang blocked it with both of her gauntlets, and pushed him off her.

Mercury landed on his feet. “You can’t beat me all alone, blondie!”

”Oh, I know.” Yang looked down at Mercury’s feet. “Isn’t that right, boy?”

Mercury looked down to see Zwei licking his boot. He laughed so loud it could be heard over the fighting. “Are you serious?!” He laughed. “You have a dog to back you up?! How pathetic is that?!”

Zwei suddenly bit down on Mercury’s leg, and tripped him, knocking him onto his stomach.

”Oof!” Mercury cried out. “Hey! You stupid mutt!”

Zwei bit down on the heel of his boot, and swung him into the wall. Sending him through the wood.

Mercury whined, gripping his head as he left the hole his body had made. “What kind of corgi is that?!”

”I’ll tell you what, a pretty damn good one!” Yang held open her arms, and Zwei jumped into them. “Hey Zwei!”

Zwei let out a happy bark in response.

”Fetch!” Yang threw Zwei so hard he broke the sound barrier...along with Mercury on impact.

Up on the balcony, Salem grabbed Leonardo by his collar. “If this plan fails, Lionheart, it’s your family who will pay the price!”

”Then get the Spring Maiden down to the vault so you can get the relic!” Leonardo shouted at her.

”Who do you think you’re talking too?!” Salem shouted. “I’ll be returning your wife fingerless for that!”

”It was worth it,” Leonardo spoke, coldly.

Salem gritted her teeth. “Raven, Vernal!” You’re with me!”

Both women nodded.

”You best not fall behind child!” Salem shouted at Pen.

”I won’t, ma’am!” Pen followed Salem to the statue below the balcony.

”Lionheart! Your watch!” Salem shouted up to him.

Leonardo tossed down his watch to Salem.

”Thanks,” Salem said, sarcastically. “Now, make yourself useful and help the bandits and Mercury. I may forgive your back talk if you do!”

”Of course, Salem.” Leonardo nodded.

Salem placed the watch in the necklace the naked woman wore and watched as the statue lowered, revealing the balcony to be a platform. Salem walked on, then she locked eyes with Ruby as they were lowered into the vault. She gave her a triumphant smirk, and Ruby had to resist every urge to back out of the plan and cut Salem in half. Nonetheless, she kept her head cool, and let Salem walk right into their trap.

* * *

“Wow!” Vernal marveled at the beauty of the Spring Maiden’s vault.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Salem asked.

”Yeah,” Vernal agreed.

”We enjoy the view after we get this done.” Salem turned to Pen. “Are you ready?”

”Yes, ma’am.” Pen nodded.

”Good,” held her sword to Pen’s throat, holding her hostage, “because if you try anything, you’re dead!”

Pen only nodded.

Holding the blade to her throat, Raven lead Pen to the vault. “Alright, open it.”

Pen held up her hand, and the whole vault began to shake. Soon, the two large doors opened, and Salem’s eyes shined in wonder and happiness as she saw the Relic of Knowledge.

”There it is!” Salem jumped like a school girl. “Come to momma!” Salem ran into the brightly light vault and picked up the Relic, spinning it around like a school girl with a new toy. “It’s mine! Mine! Mine!”

”So, did we just win?” Vernal asked.

“Don’t be stupid, Vernal,” Raven answered. “We still need to deal with the girl and her worthless friends up top.”

”Right...” Vernal shrunk. “I’m sorry.”

”Oh Raven, lighten up!” Salem cried, happily. “I can deal with the little rose, myself.”

”I’m afraid you won’t,” Pen said.

”Really?” Salem cocked an eyebrow. “What are you going to do to stop us?” Salem laughed. “You can’t possibly kill me.”

”Don’t need to.” Suddenly, Pen’s stomach opened up, revealing itself to be a screen.

”Wait...what?!” Salem asked, shocked.

”Surprise, bitch!” Oobleck shouted as he, Jekyde, and Ciel appeared on screen.

”Oobleck?!” Raven almost dropped her sword in shock.

”That’s right, Sa-Sa!” Oobleck mocked. “This was all a huge ploy!”

”I provided the voice!” Ciel spoke, revealing that Pen sounded just like her.

”I controlled her movements!” Oobleck held up a controller.

”And I’m here to **_blow_** you away!” Oobleck laughed, holding up a trigger and pressing it. “Tata!” He shouted before the screen went dark.

Pen’s body began to shake and convuls as electricity sparked form it.

”No!” Salem stepped back. “No, no, no, no!”

“Raven!” Vernal jumped into front of Raven to shield her form the blast.

Pen with one last convuls, her body exploded.

* * *

When the last bandit fell by Ruby’s hand, Yang and Zwei rugged the beaten and bruised Mercury toward the group.

”Lionheart!” Mercury cried. “Help!”

”I know my family is dead, Mercury,” Leonardo said. “I’m not going to listen to a thing you say.”

”What?!” Mercury tired to keep his cool. “What are you talking about?! I didn’t kill your family!”

Leonardo glared down at Mercury. “I never said you did it.”

Mercury widened his eyes when he realized his mistake. Before he can say anything, Nora brought Magnhild down on his legs, shattering both of them.

“Ah! What are you doing?!” Mercury cried.

”Making sure you don’t run off,” Nora said, before stepping out of the way for Ironwood to interrogate him.

”What are you planning?” Ironwood aimed his gun straight at Mercury’s head.

”Oh Gods!” Mercury held his hand in front of his face. “The God of destruction promised her Godhood if she gathered all of the relics together to free him form his prison!”

”What?!” Ironwood lowered his gun in shock. “Where is the God of destruction imprisoned?!”

”Atlas...” Mercury answered. “Now don’t kill me! I told you everything!”

”Yes you did.” Ironwood aimed his gun head again.

”No...wait!” Mercury held up his hand, but it didn’t stop the bullet.

* * *

Salem awoke to see the relic tipping over the edge of the vault’s platform. “No!” She dived after it. Unfortunately for her, while the relic was protected when it safely landed in the water, she hit a rock protruding from the vault’s platform, knocking her out on the way down.

While that was happening, Raven pushed the now dead Vernal off her injured body. “You couldn’t even protect me correctly.”

That’s when she heard it, the sounds of feet making contact with the stone floor. She looked over to the elevator to be greeted by the faces of the person she had betrayed and left for dead glaring down at her.

”Summer...” Raven held up her hand, reaching out for her. “Please...help me!”

Summer chuckled. “You think I’m going to be the hero you think I am, right?” Summer stalked over to Raven as the latter’s eyes widened in fear. “You think I’m going to be the sweet, always forgiving Summer who will save your life despite being the villain?”

”Summer...Summer please!” Raven begged as Summer picked up Raven’s sword, and raised it over your head. “Please! I thought you were merciful!”

”You thought wrong.” Summer brought the sword down on Raven’s neck.

* * *

Uptop, Mistral police arrested Leonardo, who had a content look on his face.

”Mom!” Ruby and Yang shouted at the same time as their Summer returned on the rising platform, relic in hand.

”Was the relics okay?” Port asked.

”Yes, I found it floating in the waters below the vault,” Summer answered.

”What happened to Salem, Vernal, and Raven?” Nora asked.

”Salem is gone, Vernal was dead when I went down there...and I finished Raven off,” Summer answered, coldly. “I have some news for you.”

”Really? What is it?” Yang asked.

”Turns out.” Summer’s eyes began to glow form the powers of the Spring Maiden. “She was the Spring Maiden.”

”No way!” Winter exclaimed, shocked.

”You best believe it, Winter.” Summer tossed the relic to Yang, who caught. “Now, let’s get to Atlas and make sure this God isn’t released!”


End file.
